


We are just another reference

by soulsight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulsight/pseuds/soulsight
Summary: "So Sterek" Lydia said in her usual no nonsence tone , Sterek was a word Derek could not cope with it was working on his nerves slowly inch by inch making his would feel on edge but it was one night right he could survive one night "Sterek is Edward and Bella" Erica guessed "Incorrect" Stiles said why Stikes was indulging in this idiocy was beyond Derek's understanding
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 9





	We are just another reference

**Author's Note:**

> This is just gonna be a one chapter short story feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments seriously it will mean the world to me i love ever single series/movie i am using this fanfic and my respect goes to the amazing creators

It all started a couple of weeks ago after everything that happened in Eihen house Lydia asked Derek if they could hold regular pack bonding nights well more like insisted the told him that she even has a game planned out and to think about which movie/tv couple Kira and Scott remind him of but his tv is broken so he didn't really care he did however want to make Lydia feel save so he agreed to pack bonding nights the rules where simple the pack only get three guess and if your incorrect you have to act your scene out only the pair that is the topic of the night knows the right answer the first night after they ficured our Kira was Mulan and Scott was Li Shang Lydia devided them into pairs "Danny and Jackson Erica and Boyd Cora and Isaac Allison and Malia Peter and Me and Stiles and Derek" Lydia said and now after six weeks the moment Derek dreaded was here Sterek was on everyones lips for the entire week and Derek just wanted it to be over his wolf was on edge and to be honest Derek was afraid of what the answer will be he knows he cam trust Stiles but he also know that Stiles carried a remind of Jennifer that makes him wary of Derek "So Sterek" Lydia said in her usual no nonsence tone , Sterek was a word Derek could not cope with it was working on his nerves slowly inch by inch making his would feel on edge but it was one night right he could survive one night "Sterek is Edward and Bella" Erica guessed "Incorrect" Stiles said why Stikes was indulging in this idiocy was beyond Derek's understanding 

"Fine, You ready" Erika asked Boyd whom gave her swift nod 

_"Do you do that alot"Erica asked_  
_"Do what"Boyd asked_  
_"Climb through my window"Erica asked_

Derek didn't understand why Stiles said this anwer was incorrect because it is a know fact that his contantly climbing through Sriles's window 

_"No not often i like to watch you sleep it is somewhat fasinating to me"Boyd said_ 

Derek now understood why it was incorrect 

"Okay two more tries who is next" Stiles asked 

"I'll take a shot at it how about Sterek is Simon and Izzy" Peter said with a smirk 

"That is so close why didn't i think of that still not the right answer" Stiles said 

"I told you" Lydia said to Peter 

_"This is my fault" Peter said_  
_"No it isn't" Lydia said_  
_She tricked me and now they are my family Izzy i can't lose them"Peter said_  
_"You won't"Lydia said gently shaking her head_  
_"How do you know that" Peter asked_  
_Because you are good man" Lydia said then bowed as they ended the scene 

Derek knew why this was incorrect because Stiles would never admit that Derek has any kind of good in him 

"Okay last answer before i tell you my answer and go" Stiles sais the itch inside Derek was getting stronger he wanted to know the answer he needed to know what Stiles thinks about a broken Alpha that lost everything almost everything 

"Jace and Simon with twist" Jackson said 

"NOppppe" Stiles said raising his arms in what Derek assumed was victory

_"Look out" Jackson said_  
_"What" Danny asked_   
_ "That tree will cut of your pretty face" Jackson said_   
_"You think i am pretty" Danny said_ 

Derek thought this answer was closes to correct but he allso agreed it was incorrect because he thought Stiles was more then just your typical pretty he was he was a mole dotted beauty that called Derek's wolf and demanded attention 

"So what is the answer" Lydia asked   
"Stefan and Elena" Stiles cleared hia throat the explained 

"Derek Hale lost control today everything he kept burried crawled out and Stiles Stillinski lied he said his fine atleast 50 time no one notice Derek Hale thought it would be easy smile and nod through the pain but Stiles Stillinski knows the truth i know the truth Derek people don't care that your family is dead they have their own lives the world moves on but the darkness stays it naws at the Beast hidden in Derek Hale and stays with Stiles reminding him of his lost Derek Hale couldn't escape the darkness but all he wanted was to be someone new someone alive Stiles Stillinki know that feeling the darkness atays with you all you can do is make room for the good because when it come you have to let in because he needs it and well i need it" Stilea said 

"That was amazing" Derek said for the first time his wolf was calm and Derek knew when Stiles was ready for him he would be ready for Stiles and They would invite the good in ..


End file.
